


What do you think?

by TrashCam



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stress, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCam/pseuds/TrashCam
Summary: Trying too hard to do better sometimes makes things worse.Both Banri and Kazunari know this, but they need to learn to communicate.A3! Rarepair Week: Day 4: Late night
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's still the 16th where i leave so i'm not counting this as a late submission  
> this has been my most rushed fic so far rushed but i hope y'all enjoy anyway

Kazunari wanted something. Banri could tell. The older student had been uncharacteristically quiet on their way home, barely even gesturing to ask for Banri to carry him on his back as they started to walk. Not that it was out of the ordinary for him to want piggyback rides after long days at uni. 

Kazunari seemed to need physical contact to go on with his days normally. At least since the two had begun dating. Anything from intertwining their fingers to cuddle sessions that lasted all night, including what seemed to have become his favourite: being carried on Banri’s back, which allowed him to hold him close while ‘chilling’, as he put it.

Still, something was different that day, and Banri couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Hey, Setzer? Would you do something for your senpai?”

Yes. He definitely wanted something from Banri. That was the only possible reason for him to be using the senpai card.

“Huh? What’s it?” Banri tried to remain cool, but after studying at the same university, he had grown used to these moods from Kazunari, he knew it was something important.

“Y’know how I’m taking this anatomy class, right? Well, our model for next week cancelled so I thought it would be neat if you were his stand in? My prof has seen your modelling gigs. Said I had good taste when I brought it up to him.” He gave a small laugh at the end, and despite not seeing his face, Banri could feel the nervousness in how Kazunari held onto him.

“Does he know we are-”

Kazunari’s grip grew more tense. “Didn’t seem important to mention it.”

The conversation died down for a moment. But the fact that Kazunari was still on Banri’s back should have been a good sign.

“A’ight, sure. Why not.”

He’d probably ace it without breaking a sweat anyway.

He was gonna ace it. It wasn’t his first modelling gig, and lately he had been learning more about modelling for photoshoots, which were close enough to a live drawing class, in Banri’s opinion. So why was he getting worked up over it?

This was important for Kazunari, that was the reason. He just couldn’t blow it for him. And yet, the more he thought about it, the more Kazunari talked about it, the more stressed he grew. 

After that day, Kazunari had not shut up about how cool the class was going to be, about how he was sure Banri was going to be one of the best models for the class and how, after it was all done, he could brag to his classmates that yes, that super cool and sexy model was, indeed, his boyfriend. 

“Imagine, getting a grade for staring at my boyf for an hour. And drawing him, of course, but the staring part is important too.”

It’s not that Banri didn’t appreciate the fact that Kazunari held him in high regard. He kinda had to make sure Kazunari liked him enough to not get tired of their relationship. But something about being held to his expectations in something Kazunari knew more about, something about knowing Kazunari’s professor and entire class had expectations of how a model should be. That didn’t sit so well with the younger student.

Still, he didn’t stop Kazunari from rambling every day on their way home, he needed any information he could have to make sure he did a good job, and hearing him talk so animatedly about it helped him look forward to it, even by a little.

Kazunari didn’t miss the change in Banri’s attitude, though. He didn’t miss the way his shoulders grew more tense each day, or the small grunts he gave when he carried Kazunari or moved in a certain way. But what could he do? It was not like bringing it up would fix it magically. And he couldn’t risk having Banri cancelling so soon before the class if they happened to have a discussion because he did bring it up.

“Oi. Senpai.”

Two nights before the class, Banri finally approached him, even if he only scratched the surface of what had him acting up.

“Wouldya tell me how exactly I have to act durin’ the class? Maybe we could practice a lil?"

It was worse than Kazunari had thought at first. Banri’s usual nonchalant poses were too forced. His laid-back attitude was painfully fake, and his arms and legs were hanging in angles that became more awkward the longer he stared at them. Tension was written all over Banri, this wasn’t going to fly in his class. And yet-

“Looking good, babe!”

Kazunari didn’t find it in himself to express those thoughts out loud. Banri had been trying hard for this, he couldn’t dismiss his efforts and criticise him just like that. Looking down at his sketchbook, he missed the scowl in the other’s face as he got that praise.

For once, Banri Settsu knew he wasn’t doing good enough.

The day before the class came and went, and Banri found himself in the same position as the night before. Only this time, he had managed to convince Muku into switching rooms with him for the night, so he didn’t have to worry about losing time to improve his modelling without Kazunari.

Not that Kazunari had been helping him that much.

Instead of making vague comments that sounded like praise like he had the night before, Kazunari remained quiet. Too quiet for Banri’s taste, which was only making him feel worse.

“A’ight what it is? Spit it out.”

“What do you mean, Setzer?”

Banri could only raise an eyebrow at that comment.

“Y’know what I mean. You’ve got that scowl like when there’s a smudge in your sketches.”

“Huh-”

“We both know I ain’t doin’ well so be straight with me will ya?”

“Babe, I don’t think I can be-” 

“What do you think of my modellin’? I wanna know what you think.”

“Uh-”

Leaving his seat, Banri walked up to Kazunari to take his pencil and sketchbook away from his hands.

“Please. I mean it.”

“You’re way too tense, Setzer. Everyone will notice.”

Banri couldn’t control the laugh that came from him in that moment. “Yeah, no shit.”

“That’s better.” Pulling him down to sit on his chair, Kazunari began massaging Banri’s shoulders. “You know you can tell me what bothers you, right? I’m your personal hype man.”

A sigh.

“Babe?”

“I jus- didn’t wanna disappoint.”

Now it was Kazunari’s turn to laugh. “Guess I’ll have to point out the obvious sooner then.”

The night wasn’t enough to fix everything. Sure, the two did find a way to help Banri relax. But as it turns out, playing video games with your boyfriend until six in the morning isn’t the smartest choice during a weekday. 

Still, the class went well. And as he noticed the stares that some of Kazunari’s classmates were giving him, Banri began thinking that maybe he didn’t have to worry at all. He made himself comfortable in his seat, giving some students a lazy smile before his eyes drifted to Kazunari. Who, despite having dark circles under his eyes, seemed to be happier than ever.

If this was what Kazunari had wanted since the start, then maybe Banri really didn’t have anything to worry at all. He was gonna ace it just by being himself.


	2. Bonus: Lazy morning

It was Banri’s alarm that woke the two of them up the next day. But the only effort the younger student made was to turn it off before going back to his ridiculously curled up position, tucked in under Kazunari’s chin.

“Setzer?” Kazunari’s voice was raspy with sleepiness.

“Shh, ‘s okay, you don’t have classes until afternoon today.”

“What about you?”

“I can catch up later. Now go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have no idea where i was going with this but i think Banri and Kazu's issues have some interesting (but complicated) overlaps


End file.
